


i missed the last dance (give me another chance)

by womanaction



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Annie and Abed have a Test Kiss. It doesn't go as planned.





	i missed the last dance (give me another chance)

**Author's Note:**

> a-mi-zivi requested: Annie/Abed and "awkward kiss"

“We need to kiss,” Abed announces rather abruptly.

“What?” she asks, half-laughing and dangling her legs off the side of his armchair.

He gestures to the space between them. “We’ve been Ship Teased too much.” Her face reddens as he lists, “D&D roleplay, paintball, holding hands at Christmas, Dreamatorium escapades...We need to kiss to alleviate the tension and assure the audience that we’re not the main couple.”

Oh. The look in his eyes is serious, and she knows Abed isn’t easily dissuaded. Well, neither is she. 

Annie’s about to remind him that there isn’t an audience. She’s dreaming up a whole speech - this is  _real life_ , Abed, and our actions have consequences, we’re not living to fulfill some script - when she decides a change in tactic might be called for.

“What would a tension-alleviating kiss be?” she asks in her most sensible voice.

His brow furrows a minute amount, as if evaluating her sincerity, but he says mildly, “Usually two characters who have shared a lot of screen time eventually have to confront the possibility of being in a relationship. Sometimes it’s an engineered scenario, or they just decide to kiss to see if there’s anything there. But - “ he holds up a finger “- instead of sparks flying and silver screen magic, there’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” Annie echoes, thoughts unwillingly straying to that paintball kiss, but Abed’s voice cuts through her reverie. 

“Nada. Zip. Zilch. It’s awkward and uncomfortable, and then the path is clear for the main couple to get together guilt-free.”

She suppresses her sigh and wishes halfheartedly that Jeff had been as enthusiastic about the possibility of Jeff and Annie as a couple as Abed evidently was. He’s not saying it directly, of course, but it’s pretty easy to read between the lines. This is his way of taking himself out of the equation.

 _Well, if it’s an awkward kiss he wants, it’s an awkward kiss he’ll get,_ she thinks, suddenly determined. She smooths her skirt nervously. “Okay,” she says, mostly to herself. “Okay, let’s try it.” 

She thinks she catches his eyes flick to her mouth as she says this, but it could just be her imagination. 

She twists awkwardly to halfway face him. It’s weird looking down at him from her angle on the arm of the chair. Annie licks her lips subconsciously, tasting her own sticky lipgloss. 

That time, she definitely catches him.

She puts her arm around his neck and he reaches up to stabilize her. Her skirt is a little tight, making her balance precarious. She’s acutely of her own breaths, and, now that their faces are so close, his. 

They stay that way for a second, both hesitating to move, before she leans in. He leans in too, and one or both of them misjudges the distance, mushing their lips together uncomfortably. His hand slips on her side as her sweater rides up and in his effort to regain traction his thumb ends up somewhere in the vicinity of her bare navel. She gasps a little, surprised at the contact. He starts to pull away.

And then the door flies open, setting off a chain reaction. Annie, startled, topples off her safe spot on the edge of the chair and ends up firmly in Abed’s lap. Her already open mouth presses much more tightly against his surprised and pliable lips, letting her tongue slip through. And, most damning of all, his hand has now migrated up several inches to touch her breasts through her bra.

“I got a giant gummy bear and - OH MY GOD,” Troy exclaims, dropping the large bear. They finally break apart. Annie discreetly pulls her sweater down and Abed retracts his hand like it’s some foreign object stapled to the end of his arm. Troy looks at them accusingly for a second before breaking into a satisfied grin. “I  _knew_ it.”

And if they don’t immediately correct him, it’s just because they don’t have the heart. Not because that kiss, awkward as it was...was pretty darn good.


End file.
